


It's a Shame

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Drugs, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: -----------ian/mandy 16 - 11th gradelip/mickey/caleb 17 - 12th gradecarl/debbie - 15 - 10th grade-----------Ian and Mandy known each other since eleventh grade. They were even considered dating. But no one knew Ian was gay, that is until Mickey hears about them dating, he just has to end it all. Mandy finally fakes a breakup and says she was cheating on Ian with his own brother Lip.**i suck at summarys so here





	It's a Shame

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story on here so please positive feed back thnx xox  
> im trying + its like four am

 

Ian made his way into his first period, Chemistry, which he really hated. He wasn't a fan of mixing chemicals together and hoping he wouldn't explode.

As he took a walk around the room, he finally saw a desk with name tags on them that read  _Ian Gallagher_ and  _Mandy Milkovich._   Bingo! He made his way to the stools and placed his hands on the desk, a huge dorky grin on his face, waiting patiently for the Mandy.

_Soon_

 More and more kids scattered around the room, and finally he was greeted by a girl with a huge smile spread across her pale face, with raven hair and the bluest eyes that put the ocean to shame. She quickly sat beside him, chewing a piece of gum and playing with a strand of her locks. "Mandy,"  _Mandy_ said with a wink and Ian being the nice guy he was, held his hand out for her to shake. "Ian! Ian Gallagher," His voice was cheery, almost  _too cheery_ for someone in eleventh grade.

After a few awkward seconds of him with his hand out, she finally took it, shaking it lightly. Her skin felt of silk and Ian didn't wanna let go, but he did. "You're pretty cute  _Ian_ ," That made his eyes go wide, and a light color of pink flush to his skins. "Uh, Thanks? You too." He didn't wanna admit it, she was pretty good looking, so good that if he wasn't gay, he would totally be all over her.  When class started, they were experimenting with acetic acid and ethanoic acid to form white vinegar, which was quite easy if you asked Ian.. But not so easy for Mandy. "Is it suppose to be smoking?" She whispered in Ians ear, "No! What the fuck Mandy, how could you mess this up?" Ian started chuckling to himself as he shook his head. "What do you mean  _no_?! Aren't we suppose to use Acetone and Ethanoic?!" Mandys voice was now higher than normal, as she was freaking out, there was a loud crackling noise from her beaker. "Mandy.. It's acetic!  _Not_ acetone!" Ian was know laughing his ass off as students were now starting to stare at the raven girls beaker, it was slowly bubbling and the glass began to break, next thing you know Ian and Mandy were sent to the nurses room.. 

Like the day couldn't get anymore worse than a couple of burn marks on their arms.

 

Lunch finally rolled around, another period Mandy and Ian shared. They both ordered some shitty school food and headed outside, sitting on one of the picnic tables that was open. "So, you owe me  **BIG** time for what happened in Chemistry!" Ian tried to sound serious but it didn't help he was grinning like the joker. "Oh  _fuck you_!" He earned a playful punch to the arm and he did the same to her.

"The fuck is this?" Said a deep, raspy voice. "He your new fuck buddy? Looks pretty faggy to me." They both turned around to meet a tall raven, with the same blue eyes as Mandy. "Excuse me?" Ian stood up, crossing his arms against his chest, "Mickey, Ian-" Mandy was cut off by the  _Mickey_ dude. "Do you know who I am? I can easily fuck you up red, stay away from my sister." And with that, the other raven walked away, leaving both Mandy and Ian confused and shocked at what just happened.

"Who was that?" He sat back down next to Mandy, only to be greeted with a hard smack against the arm. "His my douche of a brother, but you shouldn't mess with him! I don't want you to get hurt like the other guys," Now, it was his turn to smack her against her arm. " _Other guys?!_ Mandy are you saying I could get the shit beat out of me for just hanging around you?!" Ian was freaking the fuck out know, "Does that mean I stop hanging around you?" "No dumbass, it means you come to my house, we can show him that you mean no harm, you're a good guy, Ian." She grinned, showing her white teeth, rubbing her hand on Ians knee. "And! There are no other guys, thank you very much, I'm not like that," 

 

Ian could tell eleventh grade just wasn't really for him.

"Alright, I'll come to your house, just promise me I won't get my ass kicked." He said with a fake chuckle before grabbing his tray of untouched food, throwing it in the trash, grabbing his backpack and headed home.

"My house is this way," Mandy caught up with him and grabbed his wrist, dragging him to the Milkovich house.

 


End file.
